degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
West End Girls
West End Girls is the twentieth episode of Season 4 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on January 31, 2005 on CTV Television Network and on August 12, 2005 on The N. The episode shares its title with the song by The Pet Shop Boys. Summary Manny, Darcy and Chantay devise a plan to get revenge on Paige Michalchuk for humiliating Manny. But as always, Paige is one step ahead. All this occurs as Kevin Smith arrives to make his decision about making a movie at Degrassi High School. Main Plot Manny, Darcy and Chantay devise a plan to get revenge on Paige for humiliating Manny and taking credit for all their work. But as always, Paige is one step ahead. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "West End Girls" by Pet Shop Boys. *This is the first time that Paige broke her leg because of Manny. The second was in Degrassi Goes Hollywood. *Ashley tells Craig that she is leaving for England (the reason for her absence in Season 5) *Both Paige and Darcy have stunt doubles during the cheerleading routine. Only Paige's is credited. |-| Gallery= 57.PNG tumblr_lhaqwdEMRk1qct0ifo1_500.jpg zzz.jpg zao.jpg west-end-girls-1.jpg west-end-girls-2.jpg west-end-girls-3.jpg west-end-girls-4.jpg west-end-girls-6.jpg west-end-girls-7.jpg west-end-girls-8.jpg degrassi-video-yearbook-pink-dress.jpg 46398.jpg WEG1.01.jpg WEG1.02.jpg WEG1.03.jpg WEG1.04.jpg WEG1.05.jpg WEG1.06.jpg WEG1.07.jpg WEG1.08.jpg WEG1.09.jpg WEG1.11.jpg WEG1.12.jpg WEG1.16.jpg 3705773_std.jpg yayay.jpg Kevin Smith and Manny.jpg 284-brucas59.jpg 283-brucas59.jpg 278-brucas59 (1).jpg 275-brucas59.jpg 274-brucas59 (1).jpg 193-brucas59 (1).jpg 190-brucas59.jpg westendgirls (1).png westendgirls (2).png westendgirls (3).png Iouiojjj.png westendgirls (5).png westendgirls (6).png westendgirls (7).png westendgirls (8).png westendgirls (9).png westendgirls (10).png westendgirls (11).png westendgirls (12).png westendgirls (13).png westendgirls (14).png westendgirls (15).png westendgirls (16).png westendgirls (17).png westendgirls (18).png westendgirls (19).png westendgirls (20).png westendgirls (21).png westendgirls (22).png westendgirls (23).png westendgirls (24).png westendgirls (25).png westendgirls (26).png Weg0029.jpg Photo (4).PNG Photo (3).PNG 645f.png 6464n.png 4333e.jpg Photo (7).PNG Wedd.jpg Iouiofdfd.png Mannymarco4.jpg 4564s.jpg 345dsd.jpg 444f.jpg 5546f.jpg 454ds.jpg Manarco.jpg Tublr ltwh934oNa1qc1tpr.jpg Tummblr ltwh9fM3Iu1qc1tpr.jpg 3443r.png Emmtob.png 5454jm.png 897j.png Photo (2).PNG MemmaWestEndGirls.jpg Weg0238.jpg Weg0232.jpg Weg0239.jpg Weg0233.jpg Photo (1).PNG Photo.PNG Tumblr ltwgxhTead1qc1tpr.jpg Pagie-marco-degrassi-paige-16093542-477-644.jpg Dave5.png 676f.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Christopher Jacot as Matt Oleander *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Adam Reid as Dave *Kevin Smith as himself *Kathy Bocek as Paige double Absences *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch |-| Quotes= :Manny (to Paige): Where do you get of coming in here? How can you even talk to me? :Paige: Hi, you broke my leg. :Manny: You made me be the mascot. :Paige: You made me look stupid. :Manny: You took credit for my work. :Paige: You got Matt fired. :Manny: You...I don't remember, but you started it! :Paige: I'll keep going. You stressed me at spirit squad, you make me look like a full, fat spaz! :Manny: Shut up! You're just jealous. :Paige: Yeah, right. :(While Jimmy, Marco and Hazel are outside waiting for the bus to unload Paige who has crutches) :Paige: Ninth grade, my date is orange and I'm sporting a screaming sunburn. Tenth grade our limo driver Jim Boy Jed, the criminal delivers us in a cop cruiser. Eleventh grade, it gets worse, happed up on painkillers, I arrive with a date who doesn't like girls on the special bus! Hello everyone!! Happy prom! This is so perfectly festive! :Jimmy: Are you finished? :Paige: No! My armpits hurt! |-| Featured Music= *''"Back In Place"'' by Anthony Poto, Vanya Drakul, Stephan Lacasse, Bob Onyskiw and Chris Harris *''"Bad Girl"'' by X-Quisite - Heard when Manny and Emma are talking while shopping. *''"Dirty Life"'' by Universal Honey *''"Nothing At All"'' by Jake Epstein and Melissa McIntyre - Heard when Craig and Ashley perform. *''"Sassy Thang"'' by X-Quisite *''"Sometimes In My Dreams"'' by Sarah Tommasino *''"Too Good A Friend"'' by Rique Franks - Heard when Manny and Toby are dancing together. |-| Links= *Watch West End Girls on YouTube *Watch West End Girls on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes